


A Moment's Paws

by smokeopossum



Series: Monthly Patreon Ficlets [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, F/F, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, potentially poor german translations, safe sex, these hands are only capable of creating filth, trans female characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeopossum/pseuds/smokeopossum
Summary: Everyone likes to play with their pets after a long day of work.





	A Moment's Paws

**Author's Note:**

> two months in a row i'm on a hot streak kachow
> 
> this was the monthly ficlet for JULY from patreon! they voted on the ship and the content
> 
> originally an idea to just get me posting more often than twice a year, these are ficlets that i do monthly that are about ~2k words! i'll be posting these on about a month's delay from patreon. want to read them when they come out? or even better, want a say in who puts what where? [click my tumblr link and find out how!](https://smokeopossum.tumblr.com)
> 
> on a shill-less note, for anyone curious, my surgery is healing up pretty nicely. bad news is that i'll have to go under the knife again bc the surgeon cut it too close with the margins. good news is that it won't be for about another six months. is that good news? i don't know.
> 
> i promise i'm working on other stuff, but i'm really trying not to bite off more than i can mentally chew, so i don't know when it will be out. you guys will probably like it though, and at this rate it's gonna be long, so i guess that's something.
> 
> anyway, standard reminder that if you're transphobic, get out! forever! this isn't for you and i don't want to hear about it! thanks

Angela sighed and shouldered open the door to her office late one evening, careful not to drop the coffee in one hand or her tablet in the other. Her nose wrinkled to keep her glasses from slipping down any further, her head tossed to get her bangs out of her eyes, and her jaw went slack as she finally looked over to her desk.

The door shut quietly behind her as the tablet slipped out of her hand and onto the carpet. Luckily, she kept a death grip on the coffee.

“Good evening, doctor,” Fareeha said with a chuckle from her perch on the desk, fingering the leash currently dangling between her bare breasts. It connected to the shining steel D-ring of the sleek leather collar around her neck.

Angela swallowed harshly and let her eyes drag along Fareeha’s body, from the furry tips of the ears she put on to the shimmer of red polish on her toes. Heat rushed through her at the look Fareeha gave her in return, an eyebrow arching as dark eyes locked with her own. Full lips curled into a smirk that made her knees weak.

“Would you care to play with your pet?”

She quickly downed the last of her coffee and set the empty mug on top of a nearby cabinet, then stepped forward over her discarded tablet with a lick of her lips. Angela reached out to gently grasp the leash and tugged to bring Fareeha’s face close to hers.

“Dogs do not belong on the furniture, Schätzli,” she breathed before closing the space between them.

Angela pressed their lips together, unsurprised by how quickly Fareeha opened her mouth to let her in. Her hand drifted down the leash with a loose grip, pausing when her knuckles brushed against her soft, warm length. A single finger extended to run along the sensitive underside.

The corners of her lips quirked upwards as she felt Fareeha begin to stiffen.

She barely pulled away from the kiss, lips still close enough to touch.

“Bad girl.”

Angela gave the leash a sharp tug, smirking at the whimper Fareeha let out in response. Her free hand slipped onto the outside of her bare thigh, cold fingers leaving gooseflesh in their wake as they dragged up towards her hip. It kept going, past her hip and around to squeeze at her backside, a curious finger wandering inwards until it nudged at a furry tail.

She chuckled quietly. “Someone was dedicated tonight,” she teased, wiggling the tail between her fingers. Fareeha’s eyes fluttered shut at the pressure, face warming.

“Woof woof, amar,” she murmured back, knees squeezing at Angela’s hips. Her own hands dropped to the edge of the desk as she let her lover play with her.

Angela slid her hand up Fareeha’s spine to lightly finger her collar as she leaned in and whispered at her ear. “Off the desk. You are going to make up for your bad behavior.”

She coupled the order with another tug to the leash, smirking when Fareeha stood from the desk and immediately sank to her knees.

“That's a good dog,” Angela praised, leaning down to snag her fallen tablet before leading her around the desk to sit in her office chair. Fareeha followed on hands and knees, tail swishing between her legs, and was rewarded with a fond pet to her hair.

“I want to finish this article. Remain at my feet while I do so, ja?” 

She picked the tablet up without waiting for a response, only sending Fareeha an expectant look before turning her gaze to the screen. Fareeha obediently ducked under the desk and rested her cheek against Angela's knee, pressing her front along her leg, her half-hard cock brushing against her ankle. 

The corners of Angela's lips twitched up at the touch. As she read, she gently rubbed her shin against Fareeha’s length, occasionally reaching out to comb her fingers through her hair and pet her. The minutes passed with Fareeha only growing harder, precum beginning to drip down her shaft, until finally she couldn't help herself.

She started rocking her hips against Angela.

There was a moment of blessed, uninterrupted pleasure as she rubbed herself against her, slick tip sliding along Angela's leg. 

Then a sharp yank at her leash brought her back to reality.

Angela gave a tsk as she looked down at Fareeha in mock disappointment, leash tight in her grip. Fareeha looked back up at her with a guilty smile.

“Geile Schlampe,” Angela teased. “You couldn't wait for me to be done?”

Fareeha pressed an apologetic kiss to her knee and Angela ruffled her hair slightly.

“What am I going to do with you, naughty hündchen?” She pretended to think for a moment as she set down her tablet and returned to idly teasing Fareeha’s erection.

Angela looked down as Fareeha let out a huff at the touch, smirking as her eyes fluttered. She suddenly stood, quickly unzipping her skirt and letting it drop to her ankles with her tights shortly following, and palmed the bulge in her underwear.

“You are going to please me,” she declared as Fareeha’s eyes widened slightly, “with just your mouth, like a good dog.”

She began peeling her underwear down, pleased to find Fareeha’s heavy-lidded eyes hungrily wandering over her half-hard package.

“You will _not_ touch yourself. If you are a good girl and bring me to climax, I will think about letting you cum,” she finished as she sat down, legs spreading for her. Fareeha licked her lips before her eyes finally flicked up to meet Angela's.

She nodded in understanding, face already drifting between her legs.

Angela gave a gentle tug to her leash with a quiet order of “lick,” and she lunged forward to start.

She kissed at soft blonde hair and nosed her thighs open wider before returning to lap along the base her of length. Angela softly moaned, head tilting back as Fareeha’s mouth began working her over.

Warm, full lips pressed open-mouthed kisses up to her tip, already beginning to leak pre, and gave it a brief, teasing suck before kissing her way back down once more. Angela let out a quiet whine at the action, but gasped as Fareeha’s mouth wandered lower.

A hot tongue slid out to wash over her balls, long licks over and between the both of them that made her hips buck. When Fareeha took one into her mouth to lovingly suck, Angela cursed and gripped tightly at the edge of her desk.

She continued lavishing her with affection, switching back and forth between them until Angela's length started to throb, then returned to licking up the underside of her shaft.

“Good girl,” Angela faintly murmured when Fareeha wrapped her lips around her head and began to suck, mouth hot and wet and perfect as it surrounded her. Fareeha only hummed in acknowledgment and began taking more of her, bobbing and licking until she met dark blonde hair once more.

She started pulling back with a firm suck, then sank back down, lips tight around her. Her tip nudged the back of Fareeha’s throat as she bottomed out and she swallowed against it, smothering a smile against her skin at Angela's responding breathy moan.

Fareeha continued to lick and swallow around her, only pulling back for air, and Angela squirmed in her chair as heat twisted inside her. She looked down and locked eyes with Fareeha as she sucked, cupping her cheek and brushing her thumb against the stark black tattoo beneath her eye before slipping her hand into her hair.

“Yes,” she panted, gently guiding her back into bobbing up and down her length, faster and faster as drew closer. Fareeha moaned as she eventually began humping against her face, drool dripping down her shaft as her tip grinded along the roof of her mouth.

“Fareeha, Fareeha, Schieße, Fareeha, _yes!”_ Angela eventually cried out, arching with a strangled yelp as she started to cum. Warmth released into Fareeha’s mouth and shot down her throat as she kept sucking, swallowing every hot pulse as it came. She worked every last drop from Angela, only finally pulling away at a weak tug to her collar.

Angela collapsed back into her chair panting, eyes closed and face flushed as she started to soften. She opened her eyes to the sight of Fareeha smugly licking her lips and quietly laughed.

“Well. You've certainly earned your reward, Schätzli,” she breathed. “How would you like to claim your prize?”

Fareeha grinned up from between her legs. “Bend over the desk. I’d like to mount my bitch.”

Angela’s breath caught in her chest at the words. She squeezed the leash in her hands and nodded with a bright flush, then pushed back her chair and stood to let Fareeha get to her feet as well. They shared a brief kiss before parting and Angela took her position, bending over the desk and spreading her legs.

There was a moment of quiet as Fareeha simply enjoyed the sight before she reached for one of the desk drawers. She effortlessly fished out a condom from the pile inside, as well as a few sample packets of lube, and tossed them onto the desk where Angela could see them.

“You don’t mind if I steal these, do you, amar?” Fareeha teased, stepping closer and leaning over her to reach for a glove from the box on her desk. Angela sucked in a shaky breath, eyes fluttering as the movement pressed Fareeha’s stiff length between her cheeks.

“No, that’s what they’re there for,” she managed to reply, shivering as Fareeha snapped on the glove.

“Excellent,” Fareeha murmured, pulling away to open one of the packets of lube. “After all, safety first, mm?”

Cold, wet fingers suddenly pressed against Angela’s hole. She jolted in surprise, then moaned as one slipped inside of her. Fareeha stepped closer, rubbing herself against her backside as she started fingering her, free hand running up her spine and rucking her blouse.

A second finger slid in, followed by a third. By the fourth, Angela was panting against the desk.

“Do you think you're ready, Angela?” she asked, fingers curling inside of her.

 _“Yes,”_ Angela breathed out, whining as Fareeha carefully removed her fingers. There was a moment of shuffling as she peeled off the glove and tore open the condom wrapper, then another packet of lube.

Warmth eventually pressed against her entrance, slick as Fareeha grinded against her. A hand squeezed at her rear and spread her as it started pushing in, moving to her hip once the head worked into her.

Fareeha leaned over her, lips finding Angela's ear as the leash trailed between her shoulders, and slowly sank to the base. “Mine,” she growled, hips giving a gentle thrust.

Angela moaned weakly. “Yours,” she huffed, moaning again as Fareeha pulled back and pressed in once more, thick heat digging deep inside her. The thrusts slowly picked up speed and Fareeha began giving in to the sensations, panting against her ear with soft whimpers. 

“Mine,” she quietly chanted with every buck into Angela, growing closer to her long awaited release. Heat sucked her in and clenched around her, milking her length as Angela groaned. 

“Good dog,” Angela whispered, crying out as Fareeha jerked into her at the praise. “Good dog, good girl, yes, meine gute hündchen, _yes!”_

Fareeha’s hips gave several sharp thrusts before she gasped out a strangled “Ange-” as she came, face burying in her neck. Heat rushed through her, legs shaking as she gripped tightly at Angela and moaned through her release.

When she came back to her senses, it was to Angela combing through her hair and softly humming. She nuzzled against her neck and gave her a gentle kiss.

“Did you have fun, darling?” Angela quietly asked, smiling at Fareeha’s tired laugh.

“Thank you for indulging me, my love,” she murmured against her in response. She carefully pulled out of her and placed a kiss to her lower back as she tossed the condom. Her hand slid along Angela's thigh with a squeeze. “I suppose we should redress and continue this in our room?”

“Ah, so you didn't walk through the watchpoint nude? Pity,” Angela teased, yelping at a playful pinch to her bottom.

“I might fulfill that exhibitionist fantasy of yours sometime, but not tonight,” Fareeha said as she unclipped the leash and removed the ears, wincing as the tail came next.

She caught Angela's curious look at the remaining collar and only smiled as she left it on.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not entirely pleased with how this turned out but limiting myself to 2k words is more challenging than i thought it would be. maybe i should bump up the limit? that's what a limit's for right. idk i'm just winging this shit
> 
> possum - Today at 4:05 AM  
> alright i think i got all the things you mentioned directly  
> and it's all under 2100 words!  
> ... barely!  
> but it counts!  
> .... now i need a name for it  
> A Moment of Paws?  
> possum - Today at 4:08 AM  
> [Mario Lopez Restaurant For Dogs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-21nqlmVhhs)  
> bunny - Today at 4:08 AM  
> A Moment's Paws conveys the pun b-  
> pls  
> possum - Today at 4:08 AM  
> sorry what were you gonna say  
> bunny - Today at 4:09 AM  
> better  
> possum - Today at 4:09 AM  
> yes that's fair  
> bunny - Today at 4:12 AM  
> Fareeha Is a Furry In This One  
> possum - Today at 4:12 AM  
> no


End file.
